


you are in love

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Leah is just really in love with jordan ok, and thinking about it in the middle of the night, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: leah wakes up in the middle of the night and it hits her all at once just how much she loves jordan.
Relationships: Jordan Nobbs/Leah Williamson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> yes i listened to excessive amounts of taylor swift while writing this. their valentine's day posts gave me feelings.

When she looks back on it, she realizes that it wasn't sudden. 

Not at all, in fact. It was so gradual that she could barely see it happening. But when she woke up in the middle of the night, Jordan's head on the pillow next to hers, the snow falling gently outside, it hit her like a lightning bolt. 

Jordan's face was pressed into the pillow, her mouth slightly open, snoring softly, and Leah's heart beat faster in her chest. There was a soft little strand of hair which had come loose from her girlfriend's nighttime ponytail and fallen over her eyelid, the slight sighs and movements of sleep failing to shake it away. Gently, softly, not wanting to risk waking the older girl when she was sleeping so peacefully, Leah brushed it back, tucking it behind her ear and hoping that it would stay put.

 _Holy shit,_ she thought to herself as she looked over at Jordan, smile lines still visible even in her sleep, body resting on top of one of her arms so that it would probably have sleep lines on it the next morning. _I love her._

It wasn't like she didn't know that already, because she did. They said it every day. Multiple times, usually- if one of them was upset, before they went to sleep, after sex. It had become something she barely thought about before saying, love in the abstract. That didn't make her mean it less, but she hadn't stopped to think about it in a while. Jordan loved her, and she loved Jordan, but the wave that crashed over Leah was one of _love._

It felt like a cheesy romance novel, waking up in the middle of the night and looking down at her sleeping partner as the snow, lit up by the few stars which were peeking through the clouds, fell softly outside, only for emotion to come crashing down, her entire body filled all of a sudden with the sheer intensity of her love for this woman. But, if anything, those novels didn't do it justice.

She remembered being younger, reading Tolkien and wondering when she'd have a love like that of Beren and Luthien. But it was only with Jordan that she realized it: she didn't need the love from a fantasy world, not when she had Jordan to dress up like Gandalf so she could wear her Legolas costume and they could go to practice as Lord of the Rings. 

Leah had been certain about Jordan for a while now- certain enough to bring her home and glare threateningly at her parents as they questioned her, warning them silently not to scare her. Certain enough to roll her eyes at Jacob's teasing without denying anything, certain enough to let Keira drag her on a torturous double date when she and Jordan were supposed to have a calm night at home on the couch because Jordan wanted to go, certain enough to give up trying to pretend she was the pretty, straight model that everyone seemed to want her to be. 

Yes, she had been certain for a while. But, as the snowflakes danced in the air outside, falling to coat the London streets in a thin layer, Leah was _certain._

This was her person. Her Jordan. She wanted to watch every snowfall with her, raise a housefull of dogs, heal every injury, toss her sweaty clothes into the wash along with her own, win every game they could and comfort each other through the ones they couldn't, collapse on the couch after a long day at training, kiss her before bed and in the morning when their breath smelled, and ultimately wear her ring every day of their lives, someday. 

They had been on quite a journey together, through the years. They had survived the injury which took Jordan out of the world cup and left her alone, watching from the sofa as Leah lived her dream. They had survived the arguments, both small and stupid and big and important. They had survived the sideways glances, as some of their more conservative distant relatives had trouble believing what they were seeing. They had survived the conflict over how public they should be, even when they didn't agree on the answer. They had survived the hundreds of messages and comments from the men who were jealous of Jordan, who wanted Leah or who couldn't possibly comprehend that she was gay, even the ones that had left Leah shivering underneath blankets or wanting to throw her phone across the room. 

They had survived in the end.

Leah leaned down, planting a soft kiss to Jordan's hair, and realizing that it smelled like her own shampoo- Jordan must have run out of her own. For some reason, the thought of Jordan using her shampoo made a brand new smile break across Leah's face. 

She looked back out the window, the wide smile settling back into a soft, peaceful one, looking forward to everything, even the argument over who was going to wipe the snow off the windshield in the morning.

"Lee?"

A sleepy voice, from the other side of the bed, followed by a huge yawn. All of her shifting must have woken Jordan. Or maybe her girlfriend had just been able to hear her thinking, even in her dreams.

"You 'kay?"

Sliding back down beneath the warm covers, pulling Jordan into her arms, the shorter woman's head resting perfectly against her chest, Leah nodded. 

"I'm more than okay, baby."

Jordan rubbed her eyes, yawning, but cuddled up against her girlfriend, clearly still incredibly sleepy, so much that she would probably ask Leah in the morning if waking up had been a dream.

"Y'sure?"

"I'm sure," said Leah, running her hand through Jordan's hair. "I was just thinking, angel. I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S okay," said Jordan, wrapping herself even further around Leah, basking in the warmth of the other woman's body beside hers, basking under the soft, comforting touch like a puppy. "What you thinkin' bout?"

Leah knew that Jordan wasn't going to be awake much longer. Her head was already lolling back, using Leah as a pillow this time instead of her actual pillow. 

"I was thinking about how I'm in love with you," said Leah quietly, and the little smile that lit up Jordan's face (the same smile which lit up Leah's whole world) told her that Jordan had just managed to hear her before slipping back down to sleep. 

"And how," she whispered, brushing the same tendril of hair back behind Jordan's ear as her girlfriend's steady breathing told her that she had definitely returned to sleep. "How I'll love you for the rest of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day, folks <3 
> 
> Especially you, babe. I know you're reading this while stuck at work lol


End file.
